Bloatman Presents: ALL STAR SCOOBY DOO
by Bloatman
Summary: All-Star Scooby Doo is a reboot of the universe. Come join Fred, Velma, Daphne, Shaggy and Scooby as they become friends and begin solving mysteries around Coolsville as Mystery INC! Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Scooby Doo or any related properties. This is a work of fan fiction for demonstration purposes and is not for sale. The author received no payment for this story. Please enjoy!**

**Authors Note to the reader: This is a reboot of the Scooby Doo universe set in the modern era. We'll see how Mystery INC came to be and more details on characters and their background and their home town of Coolsville. So come along and join Fred, Velma, Daphne, Shaggy and Scooby as they begin what we all know will one day be the iconic Mystery INC.**

**Bloatman Presents:**

**ALL-STAR SCOOBY DOO**

**Chapter 1 – Queue The Music**

**:::::ASCOT:::::**

"Well Fredrick, it looks like all of your paper work is in order. Everything that is except for I don't see here where you've started a club." Principle Skimmer said, eyeballing Freddie's self-nomination for student class president.

"A what?" Seventeen year old Fred Jones asked in confusion. Freddie was sure that he'd filled out all the paperwork correctly and met all the requirements to fulfill his dream of one day being Class President at Coolsville High.

"A club, starting this year there is a new requirement that an electoral candidate for Class President must during his tenure at Coolsville High have founded one or more extracurricular clubs consisting of a minimum of four or more members." Skimmer answered.

Freddie's smile faded and his shoulders slumped. He knew the deadline for the electoral submissions was quickly approaching. He'd been holding off thinking that surely by now one of his fellow classman would nominate him, but that hadn't happened. So Freddie took it upon himself to nominate himself.

"Don't look so forlorn Fredrick, you still have three weeks." Skimmer reassured him, sliding the nomination submission back across the desk.

"Thank you sir" Freddie stammered as he collected his file folder and walked out the door.

Outside of Principle Skimmer's office, on a long wooden bench sat a young man, with an overgrown bowl cut of shaggy brown hair and a thin goatee. He was wearing a stained solid green shirt with unseasonably warm brown corduroy pants. A goofy grin plastered across his face.

"Like whoa man, nice ascot!" The boy said.

"Um, thanks." Freddie responded, reaching for the red accessory that was tied around his neck as he walked by.

"Norville Rogers. Come on in." Skimmer called from inside his office.

Shaggy gulped nervously as he got up and entered the office, closing door behind himself.

**:::::JENKIES:::::**

_What a twit. _Velma thought. Every day she sat behind her neighbor Daphne Blake and listened to Daphne and Lisa Penali's conversation's about boys, parties, make-up, boys, popularity, fashion, boys, make-up, nail polish, boys and boys. Velma remembered a time when her and Daphne were much younger and they'd play together every day. She remembered the times when Daphne was smart and not such a _twit_. Velma remembered a time when they were best friends. Now, even though they still lived next door to each other and attended the same school and shared several classes, Daphne couldn't even muster so much as a "Hello" for a social outcast like Velma Dinkley who's thick bottle gap glasses and hand me down orange sweaters would be popular society suicide for Daphne. She couldn't even acknowledge Velma's existence.

As a Junior, Velma's 4.0 and academic merits had already earned her a full ride to Harvard upon graduation from Coolsville High and she couldn't wait to be gone. She couldn't wait for the days where she could forget about this crummy town and show the world that popularity wasn't everything. She knew that she was going to change the world someday. She was going to go places and do things, while all the popular kids here faded away into their lives of mediocrity, and she was going to shine bright as the stars. _Just wait, they'll see! _She thought.

"Ms. Dinkley? Hello, Earth to Ms. Dinkley" called Mrs. Pennwright from the front of the classroom. Velma had gotten so wrapped up in her fantasy of grandeur that she hadn't heard her teacher calling on her to answer the question.

Now Velma could feel all the eyes in the classroom on her. "I'm sorry. What was the question?" She asked and could her several muffled giggles.

"Ms. Dinkley, if not for your chronic day dreaming, you truly might be the perfect student . . ."

"Perfect? Yea, maybe on planet X!" Lisa Penali whisper to Daphne as she rolled her eyes at Velma.

Velma's anger flared. _What I wouldn't give to slam her face into her desk, right now. _Velma thought, her eyes burning a hole in the back of Lisa's head.

"Ms. Dinkley, the answer?" Mrs. Pennwright irritably asked.

_Oh snap! I missed the question again! _Velma thought as her face flushed with embarrassment.

**:::::Purple:::::**

_Gosh Velma! What happened to you? _Daphne thought as she smiled at Lisa's joke. _You used to be normal, well normal-er, before you hated everyone._ Daphne felt sorry for Velma. She remembered a time when she thought that Velma was the coolest girl in the world. They used to play together every day. Their favorite game was make-believe. Velma's imagination knew no limits. She would always come up with different scenarios or situations that they'd play through and act out with Velma steering the course of the game as they went. But that was a long time ago.

That was before the bullying started. In third grade, the other kids in school picked up on something that Daphne hadn't noticed before. Velma wore the same clothes just about every day and on top of that had the addition of oversized, outdated glasses to boot. Daphne stood by her friend. Telling everyone that that stuff didn't matter but the other kids were unrelenting. Velma began to shut down on the inside, closing herself off from any "unnecessary" social events, like birthday parties, sleep overs and hanging out. As time went on, Daphne was pushed away too. Then after a while she just gave up on Velma. She couldn't remember the last time they'd even said "hi" to each other.

Turning from Lisa, Daphne blurted out, "Doyle's character Sherlock Holmes was inspired by Dr. Joseph Bell from when Doyle worked for him as a clerk at the Edinburgh Royal Infirmary."

"Very good Daphne," Mrs. Pennwright said sounding almost surprised. "Glad to see some of my students are paying attention. Although next time I would like you to wait until you're called upon before you answer."

Daphne didn't look back but she could feel Velma staring at her in disbelief.

**:::::Zoinks:::::**

As Shaggy approached his family's run-downed single-wide trailer, he saw his Momma sitting on the porch. From the whooping and hollering and the sounds of the hard rock music blaring from the barn behind trailer, Shaggy knew that his Dad was drunk again.

"Hey Momma." Shaggy said a smile.

"Hi baby." She said in return.

"Is he at it again?" Shaggy asked.

"Yea and it's best that you just leave him to it. He'll come down sooner or later." Orlean Norville said. "I got another call from your principle."

"Aw, Momma. I didn't do it." Shaggy said in defense. "You know I don't smoke."

"I know but it's those friends of yours that you've been running around with. I've been telling you Shaggy, they're nothing but trouble."

"I know Momma." Shaggy said, easing past her.

"I made you a sandwich." She said. "It's your favorite, bologna, peanut butter and bell peppers!"

"Aw, thanks Momma!" Shaggy said racing to the fridge.

Once inside, Shaggy grabbed his sandwich and headed for his room. Sprawled all across his bed was Scooby Doo, Shaggy's brown Great Dane. "Hey there Scoob" Shaggy said and Scooby's ears perked.

Scooby's nose began sniffing the air, hunting for the new aroma that entered the room with Shaggy. "You smell it boy? That's right; Momma made us our favorite B, PB and BP sandwich!" Shaggy said handing half of the sandwich to Scooby, who devoured it in three bites.

"Ya know Scoob, you're my only real friend. You'd never go smoke and then let me take the blame for it, would'ja?" Shaggy said, petting Scooby behind the ears.

After he'd finished eating Shaggy asked, "Scoob, are you in the mood for a Scooby Snack? Yea, me too!"

**Bloatman's Corner: Thank you for reading All-Star Scooby Doo! Please leave a review and let me know what you liked and disliked. Also, you can check out my other stories on my profile if you'd like. I hope that add this story to your alerts and be on the lookout for Chapter 2 to be posted soon! - Bloatman.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Scooby Doo, Mystery Inc or the related properties. I wish I did though, that'd be awesome!**

**ALL STAR SCOOBY DOO**

**Chapter 2 – Of Fathers and Men**

**JONESIN' **

_If I have to start a club to be Class President then that's just what I_'_ll do! _Freddy thought. Fred Jones had never been one to back down from a challenge. His father had taught him at a young age that a person's failures were only because that person was a quitter. "Freddy, if you want something then you go out get it, 'cause this world ain't gonna give you anything." Freddy's view was a little more optimistic than that of his father's. His Dad was now Chief of Police in Coolsville, but had been a beat-cop for many years. Freddy imagined that was where his Dad got his more negative views of the world, by having to see all those crime scenes over the years. His Dad was hard on him, sometimes too hard, but Freddy believed that it was all done out of love.

Freddy's Mom used to joke that Freddy's Dad was really married to the job and not her at all. That was when she was alive. When Freddy was only eight years old, his Mom had contracted a rare form of cancer that had got in her blood stream and ate her up from the inside out. By the time that it was detected, it was too late. His Mom passed away two days before Freddy's ninth birthday at age thirty-four, leaving Freddy to be raised by a father that was already married to his job. Freddy's Dad never re-married, nor would he even speak of Freddy's mother much.

To try to fill the void left his mother's early passing, Freddy lost himself in books. He particularly loved the "who-done-it?" children's mystery books. His father had allowed this love to flourish stating that it may help Freddy later in life in his career in law enforcement but his father really wanted Freddy to be an athlete. He pushed Freddy very hard to be the best in all the sports that he signed Freddy up for: football, baseball, basketball, track and field and soccer. Freddy never cared for sports much but since he didn't want to disappoint his Dad he worked harder than the other children, practicing for hours on end, sometimes until the wee hours of the morning. Over time, his hard work had paid off. Freddy became one of the best athlete's at Coolsville High. But Freddy knew that being "One of the best at Coolsville" didn't get you a full ride to any of the NCAA College's that his Dad had hoped for. So straight out of high school, while all his friends were going off to college and to see the world, Freddy would be heading to the police academy, to begin on work on his father's other plan for him to be a career police officer.

As much as deep down that Freddy didn't like living his life for someone else, having them make all of his decisions for him, it would actually be nice right now to have some help in picking out what type of club that he was going to start. He knew that he only had three weeks, and he didn't have time to be indecisive and he also knew that the club had to be something that was going to draw a crowd, or at least a crowd of four, which was the minimum requirement. He knew that none of his jock friends would show up to join a club and all the standard clubs like, Book Club, Chess Club, Latin Club, were all taken. The more that Freddy thought about it the daunting a challenge this seemed to be. Then it hit him and Freddy couldn't believe that he hadn't thought of it before; Other than athletics, his true love had always been mysteries and in more recent years he had seen a surge in popularity in the paranormal investigation reality TV series'. Freddy would start the first ever Coolsville High Paranormal Mystery Club! _It's got to be a hit! _Freddy thought, clapping his hands together in delight.

**LIKE WHOA MAN, NOT COOL!**

Shaggy stood down at the creek in the wooded area on the Roger's property; he was crying. This is where Shaggy would come to be alone and to get away from his Dad. Tonight had been the third night this week that his Dad had come home tanked looking for a fight. When Shaggy was younger, his Momma would shield him from the abuse by taking the beatings herself, telling Shaggy to run and hide. Now that Shaggy was older, he now took the beatings himself instead, protecting his Momma from his father's drunken wrath.

It wasn't the pain from his Dad's punches that caused Shaggy to cry. Shaggy at sixteen years old, was already 6'3" and had the body of a grown man. His Dad's drunken punches felt like only fly-swats, not the devastatingly hard punches that Shaggy remembered as a child. He didn't cry from the pain he felt after the fights, he cried from the situation. He cried because he knew that as long as his Dad was alive that he could never escape from him. Shaggy's Mom would never leave his Dad and as long as Momma was there, Shaggy knew that he'd have to stay to protect her. There would be no college for him. There would be, no owning your place, no being his own man, no independence. He would be subjected to his Dad's drunken tantrums for as long as his Dad lived.

Scooby jumped up on his hind legs, placing his paws on Shaggy's shoulders and began licking away Shaggy's tears. _Ya know Scooby, finding you is the best thing that's ever happened to me. _Shaggy thought hugging his massive dog. "I love you Scooby Doo."

When Shaggy got back to his families trailer, his Mom was still up waiting for him; his father was passed out snoozing in his bedroom. "Oh Sugar, let's have a look" his Mom said walking across the kitchen, grabbing Shaggy gently around his face.

"I'm alright Momma." Shaggy said.

"Oh he did a real number again, didn't he?" Orlean Norville said looking at the bruises on her sons face.

"Momma I'm fine, really." Shaggy insisted.

"Couldn't you like get out of the way or something when he hits you?" She asked, "Nevermind that. What's done is done."

Shaggy stood still letting his mother look him over. No matter how many times this happened it was not something Shaggy could get used to. He felt embarrassed and ashamed, even if it was just Momma who saw the bruises.

"Ya know you're gonna have to wear Momma's make up again tomorrow." Orlean said.

"Aw come on Momma." Shaggy protested.

"Don't 'come on Momma' me. You know what would happen if you went to school all bruised up. They'd have Child Protective Service's out here first thing. And what do you think Daddy would do then? Huh? No, you'll have to wear some make up; maybe just some foundation to cover the bruises. I promise Momma will make it where no one can tell. Okay?" Orlean asked.

"Okay Momma."

"Now you go to bed and try to get some rest and take Scooby with you." Orlean said returning to her seat.

"Okay. Come on Scooby." Shaggy said turning to leave the room.

"I love you Baby."

"I love you too Momma."

**Bloatman's Corner: So kind of a dark chapter right? With this story I really want to bring a sense of realism to the Scooby Doo world. Sure there will be all the over the top, larger than life action and comedy that you've come to expect from Scooby Doo cartoons and movies but I really wanted to give the main characters a reason as to why they are the way they are. These are real teens with real teenage problems. Think of it as Breakfast Club meets Scooby. Each of the characters meets an archetype and all are kind of loners or alienated in different ways but come together to make this awesome team known as Mystery INC. **

**I really hope that you are enjoying this story. THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING! Please leave a review and let me know what you think. I'll try to update soon! - **_**Bloatman**_


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: Mystery INC is awesome! That is all.**

**ALL STAR SCOOBY DOO**

**CHAPTER 3 – Of Mothers and Women**

**:::::MY GLASSES:::::**

_Wow, Fred Jones knows my name? _Velma thought looking at the flyer that Freddy had handed her. "Hi Velma, I'm starting a new Paranormal Mystery Club. You should join. First meeting is tomorrow in the lunch room, immediately after school." He had said.

"Uh sure, okay" Velma had said without even thinking about it. She was blown away that Fred Jones the most popular guy in school, quarterback of the football team and star baseball player, even knew that she existed much less her name. Freddy had spent an entire week last summer with his yearbook memorizing the names of the entire student body. He knew that if he wanted to get Class President, that calling people by their names built an instant connection and could possibly earn him more votes in the election.

Velma read the flyer as she walked away, wondering what she'd just agreed to. "Students of Coolsville High, I, Fred Jones, want to invite you to join the brand new Coolsville High Paranormal Mystery Club, where we can investigate and prove or disprove all of the local paranormal phenomenon that our small town of Coolsville in known around the world for. The first meeting is this Tuesday in the Cafeteria, immediately following school . . . ".

_Oh brother._ Velma thought. Sure Coolsville was famous for all their unsolved supernatural mysteries, even being nick-named "Spooky Town" by the Sci-Fy Channel, but Velma never bought it. She'd lived here her entire life and had never seen anything to make her think otherwise.

_Maybe I should just skip it. _She thought. "It's not like Fred Jones will miss you." She muttered to herself. But even as she said that, she thought. _But he did know your name, that's got to mean something, right?_

Fred may be the only guy that knew her name at this school, by Velma's estimation. At sixteen years old, she'd never had a real boyfriend and had only been kissed once and that had been by Tommy Turnacle when she was fourteen. She found out later, that he'd only kissed her after losing a bet. Now she couldn't even hate Tommy because died less than a month later from fume inhalation. He'd been helping his Dad work on the family's car with the garage door closed. It had been truly sad and the whole town had mourned them. And since Tommy's, tragic and untimely death, had promoted him to near Saint like status, she couldn't even hate or think mean thoughts about him without a twinge of guilt.

"Velma you can't be mad at the dead" her mother told her, "They don't get a chance to apologize for what they did, so you got to get over and move on." Her mother was always full of so much wisdom it would seem, but Velma saw through it. She hadn't recognized it when she was younger but now that she was older she understood her mother. Her mother was insane, and not in the way that  
"oh Mom you're so crazy" playful jesting, no she was clinically insane. Velma was sure of it.

Velma's Dad had disappeared long ago, when Velma was still in diapers. He was just there one day and gone the next. Her Dad had been a very successful lawyer, and had been working on a high profile case against the local Acme 171 manufacturing plant for their illegal disposal of toxic waste into Coolsville's streams and rivers, when one night near the end of the trial after leaving the courthouse he simply vanished without a trace. Police never found a body or anything and had no clue's or suspects into his disappearance. That was when Velma is sure that her mother suffered a major mental break down.

Her mom locked herself in her bedroom and cried nonstop. Velma had to go stay with her Aunt Thelma for a while. When she returned to live with her mom, she was different. She said that she had visions and at night while Velma was supposed to be asleep, she could hear her mother speaking to people who weren't really there.

After six months, the police declared her father legally dead. When the insurance company settled and paid out her dad's policy, at Aunt Thelma's insistence, Velma's mom used the entire lump sum cash settlement to pay off the family's sizable mortgage so that her and Velma could remain in the house and not have to move. The Dinkley's home was in a well-to-due area of Coolsville, and paying off the mortgage took all the money they had.

Velma's mother never returned to work either. In fact she hadn't left the house since her father vanished. When Velma was young, Aunt Thelma would come by weekly to deliver groceries and check in on them. As Velma became a teenager the responsibility shifted to her. Aunt Thelma would send a check every week and stop in now on a monthly basis for her checkups. Velma had felt very guilty. She knew the financial burden that this was putting on her Aunt. She had promised herself that as soon as she was old enough, she would get a job so that her aunt didn't have to support them anymore but when she turned sixteen, Aunt Thelma forbid it. She had told her, "Velma, I want you to focus on your school work and grades and being a teenager. There will be time to be an adult soon enough. You've already had to grow up far too quickly as it is."

As uncomfortable as it made her to keep mooching off Aunt Thelma, she would do as she asked. Maybe this Paranormal Club with Fred Jones was what she needed. Maybe joining a club is what regular teenagers did. She decided that she would go, at least once. She had in fact told Fred that she'd be there and even though social gatherings were not her cup of tea, she'd try. _Jenkies Velma, what's the worst that could happen? _She thought.

**:::::DAMSEL IN DISTRESS:::::**

"Daphne Anne Blake, you march yourself straight back upstairs and fix your hair." Daphne's mom ordered as Daphne came down for breakfast.

_Oh my God mother, are you serious? _Daphne thought but didn't dare to say it out loud. "Mom, all the girls where pony tails" Daphne pleaded.

"I did not raise a Tom Boy, I raised a lady. Now go up there and don't come back down until that hair been brushed, curled and crimped" Daphe's mom scorned. "And sweetie, really? More makeup would be nice too."

_Ugh!_ Daphne thought as went back upstairs. Daphne and her mother's relationship had always been a battle. Elizabeth Blake, Daphne's mom, lived in fairy tale world. She had always seen herself as Queen among the other women in her high society friend circles, and being a queen she was expected to raise perfect little princesses. Daphne had never wanted to be a princess, nor had she been uber girly, but with her mother always droning on about "keeping up appearances" Daphne had learned to play the part well.

When Daphne was eight, she begged her mother to allow her to take martial arts, but her mother had forbid it stating that "girls don't fight." And when Daphne at fourteen and had brought home a permission slip to sign up for Coolsville High Girls' Softball team, her mother had faked passing out. When she awoke, she chastised Daphne for scaring her with a permission slip for her daughter to be a brute!

Even Daphne's friends, were not really her friends. Those relationships were fake, just like just like Daphne's girly persona. Her friends were all socialite clones exactly like her mom. All of them just looking to marry a rich successful man, and raise perfect little princes and princesses, never actually doing anything for themselves.

Daphne wanted to do things herself. She wanted a career. She wanted to be able to buy things with her own money that she'd earned. Sure, she wanted to get married and have kids, but they didn't have to be little princes and princesses, they could just be children, beautiful messy, dirty, wild children. Free to run and scream and play sports and make mistakes. And she swore that she'd never be embarrassed by them. She'd love them, flaws and all.

But until that time came, she'd play her part that her mother wanted; at least until she was an adult.

**BLOATMAN'S CORNER: Thank you for reading! If you like please leave a review! Be on the lookout for ALL STAR SCOOBY DOO Chapter 4.**


	4. chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own these characters. Please don't sue.**

**ALL STAR SCOOBY DOO**

**Coolsville High Paranormal Mystery Club**

**:::::OH BROTHER:::::**

It was a very uncomfortable situation for Velma, sitting here talking with Fred Jones. It was already a half an hour after the first meeting of the Coolsville High Paranormal Mystery Club was scheduled to begin and so far they were the only two that had shown up. _What have you gotten yourself into Velma? _She thought to herself. Fred had been very nice the entire time, talking about his future plans for the group and even had a list of positions that would be available to be voted on by the club's members.

"Jeez Fred, I'm not sure how many positions we're going to need. It looks like you and I were the only ones to show up." Velma said.

"Don't worry there will be more. They must just be running late." Fred said with an optimistic smile.

_Oh brother! How long is he expecting us to wait? _Velma wondered.

"So Velma, are you still into My Little Pony?" Fred asked walking over to sit by her.

"What?" The questions and sudden change of topic caught her off guard.

"My Little Pony?" He repeated. "Don't 'cha remember, I came to your birthday party at the Blake's house when we were kids?" Freddy said.

"You were there?" Velma said but it was lie. Velma did remember all too well that birthday party.

Daphne's mother, after Velma's father's disappearance, had insisted on throwing Velma a traditional little girl's birthday party, filled with pink stuff and balloons, not at all what Velma would have wanted but then again, Daphne's mom had never understood Velma to begin with. Mrs. Blake had invited all of Daphne's friends to the party and told everyone to that Velma was really into My Little Pony so all the guest brought little pink bags and packages stuffed full of the plastic horse toys of all colors and size.

In fact, of all the children that came to that party that day, Fred had stood out in particular to Velma. She'd had a crush on him all through elementary and her and Daphne had many talks about Fred being the boy that Velma wanted to grow up and marry. Mrs. Velma Jones, she used to call herself. But the day of her party, Fred, her crush, her future husband, only had eyes for Velma's best friend Daphne. Daphne to her credit did her best to try to get Velma and Freddy together, but it was to no avail. After the cake had been cut and the gifts had been opened, Velma ducked out the back door and snuck back to her house next door. She remembered crawling into bed, sadly singing, "It's My Party and I'll Cry If I Want To" as tears streamed down her cheeks. A short while later, Daphne had come to find her friend Velma, curled up in a ball, buried under her blanket. Daphne crawled into bed with her and that's where they'd stayed until all the guests had left Daphne's house.

"Yea I was. I'll never forget it. I'd never seen so much pink or so many ponies in my entire life." Fred said with a smile. Velma gave a small snort of a laugh. Her face turned beet red.

"Yea I definitely remember that pink disaster." Velma said looking down, trying not to let her embarrassment show.

"So Velma, what where'd you go to middle school?" Freddy asked.

"Coolsville Middle, like you." She answered.

"Oh, we must've been in separate classes." Freddy recovered.

_No. We were in class together. You just never noticed me._ Velma could feel a sinking feeling in her heart. Here she sat next to her childhood dream boy and he hadn't even remembered they'd spent three years of middle school together, in some of the same classrooms, every day. _What an impression you must make._ She thought beating herself up. She wanted leave. In fact she wanted to get up and runaway and never come back. This was why Velma never tried to do anything like social events. Every time she did, she just ended up getting hurt.

"Velma, is everything okay?" Freddy asked, "It looks like you're about to cry." He was sincere with question.

_Velma Dinkley__, don't you do this! Don't you cry on me. Not here, in front of him. Pull it together girl. _She told herself. "No I'm fine Freddy. I just think that without any else coming, maybe it'd be best if we just leave." She said standing to leave.

Freddy jumped to his feet, gently grabbing Velma's hand, "Aw come on, don't leave. I'm sure that somebody else will show up and if not we can come up with some kind of strategy to get more people here next week."

_Wow, his blue eyes are amazing. _She admitted to herself standing closer to Freddy than she had any other boy in years; and he was holding her hand too. "Well I um, I don't know."

"Come on, please don't make me beg you." Freddy said.

_Velma, he's holding your hand! _A voice erupted from inside her. _Don't be stupid._

"Okay Freddy, I'll stay." Velma said collecting herself and sitting back down, letting go of Freddy's hand as he smiled and sat down with her.

After an awkward moment's pause, Freddy said, "Ya know no one's called me 'Freddy' since middle school." Velma gave a nervous smile. "My Dad wanted me to be called Fred. The summer after 8th grade, he told that 'Freddy' was a child's name and I needed to start going by 'Fred'. So starting 9th grade I was no longer 'Freddy' I was just 'Fred'." He said pausing briefly. "I prefer Freddy. I like Freddy."

"Me too." Velma said with a coy smile.

**:::::ZOINKS:::::**

"Shaggy . . . Shaggy Rogers . . . Wait up." Mark Dixon and crew called after him running to catch up. "What's the deal man? Why have you been avoiding us?"

"I dunno, could it be because you guys left me high and dry when y'all got caught smoking, leaving me to take the wrap?" Shaggy asked continuing to walk, staring at the ground.

"Aw come on man. You should've just ran like the rest of us. Don't be mad about that BS. That was your fault for not running." Mark said. Tommy and Doogie remained silent like always. Mark spoke enough for all them.

"Yea man, but that wasn't cool. I wasn't even smoking and I got in trouble." Shaggy added.

"Whatever Shaggy, that's behind you now. Don't be such a baby." Mark said, the comment infuriated Shaggy but he said nothing. "Anyways, you still on for Friday night right?" Mark asked. This Friday night, while the rest of Coolsville slept, Mark had planned for Shaggy, Tommy, Doogie and himself to break in and vandalize the school; in particular the gymnasium as a form of payback for the Coach making them run laps for swearing.

"No I'm not. I was never really down with that." Shaggy said.

Mark grabbed him by his shoulder, spinning Shaggy around to face him, "Hey this isn't something that you can just back out from or walk away from. You're in. You got that?"

"Yea, what are you some kind'a pansy?" Doogie chimed in.

"You're doing it." Mark commanded.

"Like no man, I'm not." Shaggy said, standing his ground.

Shaggy was so focused on Mark, that he never saw the sucker punch coming from Tommy. The punch landed solidly on Shaggy's cheek, not hard enough to make him fall down, just enough to knock him off balance.

"HEY MAN!" Shaggy roared tossing his backpack on the ground.

"Don't be dumb, Shaggy." Doogie warned. Shaggy realized that he was staring down three possible opponents.

"What the hell? He's wearing makeup." Tommy said looking at the smudge on his fist and on the one on Shaggy's cheek. "You some kinda girl?"

"Screw you." Shaggy said punching Tommy in the face as Mark and Doogie jumped into the fray.

The three of them beat Shaggy bloody until he stopped trying to fight back. "You're going Friday Shaggy. So help me if you back out on us, you'll get this kind of beating every day!" Mark said shaking hands.

"Every day!" Tommy added, giving Shaggy one final kick as he lay on the bleeding in the dirt.

"Come on, let's go." Mark ordered turning to leave, as his two henchmen followed behind him.

**Bloatman's Corner: Thank you guys and gals so much for all the positive reviews and personal messages that you've sent me about this story. I'm really glad that you like it. Please keep the feedbacks coming. I have some really cool ideas for this story and can't wait to see them played out in written form. -**_** Bloatman**_


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Scooby Doo. I do own two wiener dogs; however their names are not Scooby Doo, they're Gizmo and Shadow. And while millions of children love Scooby Doo, only two children love these Dachshunds.**

**BLOATMAN PRESENTS:**

**ALL STAR SCOOBY DOO**

**Chapter 5 – Monday**

**:::::The Shagster:::::**

Friday night had come and gone, and true to his word Shaggy did not join in with the group that broke in and vandalized Coolsville High that night. Shaggy knew that it was only a matter of time before Mark Dixon and his cronies caught up with him. He knew that they'd jump him and it would be bad but he was determined to stand his ground. He was no longer going to be a flunky, bowing to Mark Dixon's every whim and command. From this day forward Shaggy was his own man.

That was Sunday but now it was Monday morning, time to go to school and Shaggy was nowhere near as confident. He knew they'd be waiting for him. More than likely it would be after school. He'd have to be real careful. Shaggy decided that it would best to plan an alternate root home, even Mark Dixon and crew wasn't dumb enough to jump him at school and before school was too early for them to get up. No, it would definitely be after school.

When Shaggy made it to lunch and he had seen neither hide nor hair from Mark Dixon and crew, he thought that maybe they chickened out of coming to school but he was wrong. As he was leaving the lunch room, there waiting by his locker was Mark, Tommy and Doogie; Mark was leaning on Shaggy's locker denying him access.

"Excuse me." Shaggy said.

"Boys did you hear something?" Mark asked looking all around.

"I didn't hear anything." Doogie said.

"Me neither." Tommy chimed in.

"I heard something. It sounded like the wind" Mark said, turning to look Shaggy in the eyes, "a very cowardly wind."

"Look man, I told you . . . " Shaggy began but Mark cut him off.

"No Shaggy, I told YOU!" Mark said jabbing a finger into Shaggy's chest. "I told you that there was no backing out Friday night but hard-headed Norville Rogers doesn't know what's good for him. He thinks and can just skin out on his friends. Maybe that's because he's taken one too many of his old-man's right hooks to the head or maybe it's just because he's chicken."

"Yea you coward!" Tommy added.

Shaggy knew that he was going to be taking a beaten so he figured he had nothing to lose. "What do you want me to say man? I'm not sorry I didn't show. Well I'm not sorry. If I had it to do over again, I wouldn't change a thing."

"Shaggy don't be stupid." Doogie warned.

"I don't know when you grew a back bone, but it's going to get you in a lot of trouble." Mark said, punching his fist into his palm.

"Oh man did you screw up." Tommy said, smiling from ear to ear.

"Whatever, just move so I can my stuff out of my locker." Shaggy said trying to squeeze past him.

"No." Mark said. "You can go to class without it."

"What?" Shaggy asked in disbelief.

"You heard him chump. Take a walk." Tommy said.

"Fine, whatever." Shaggy said turning to walk away. Tommy kicked him hard in the seat of his pants.

"Later, Shaggy." Mark said with a smile watching Shaggy walk away ashamed.

**:::::FREDDY'S FLYERS:::::**

Freddy was sure this new batch of flyers would bring in a larger crowd. He'd spent the weekend talking to Velma on and off over the phone. She had completely redone the flyers and Freddy had to admit, hers were way better. He couldn't believe how well he and Velma got along. She was smart; really, really smart. And she was really funny too once you got her to open up. He decided that she'd be his second in charge, once the Coolsville High Paranormal Club took off.

With their second meeting Tuesday after school, Velma had reluctantly agreed to help Freddy pass out flyers Monday after school. Freddy knew this was taken Velma way out of her comfort zone but he hoped that getting her to open up would get her to feel more comfortable in her own skin and allow her to overcome her shyness.

School dismissed for the day at 2:20. Freddy and Velma had made their way directly to the main exit of the building. Line up on opposing doors, they perched themselves to pass out the new and improved flyers. Freddy kept a close eye on Velma. At first she was very quiet and reserved, more just kind of standing there waiting for someone to ask for a flyer but as time went on she began feeling more comfortable. Following Freddy's lead, she began calling out to the students that were leaving for the day, "Come join Coolsville High's newest club, the Paranormal Mystery Club." And "if you believe in ghosts, this is the place for you and if you don't believe in ghosts this is the place for you too!" Freddy just smiled on as he watched her.

By 2:30 most of the students were gone, but Velma had made the commitment to stay until 3:00 to catch anyone staying after for one the other clubs or extracurricular activities and sports. At 2:45 the Fashionista Club dismissed. Led by Lisa Penali, the group exiting was made up of the cliché catty-cliquey-ditsy teen girls that Velma always tried to avoid; among them was Daphne Blake.

From down the hall Daphne could see Velma and Fred Jones. They appeared to passing out some little pamphlet of paper. _Well look at you Velma! _Daphne thought. _Maybe there some small chance for Velma "Jones"._ Daphne mused, remembering back to when they were children and friends, and Velma would spend hours gushing about Fred Jones and how she'd one day be Mrs. Fred Jones.

Then Daphne realized that Lisa was making a beeline straight for Velma and knew that this meant trouble. Daphne tried to distract her, "Hey Lisa look there's Fred Jones." She said pointing in Freddy's direction but Lisa paid her no attention. Her focus was solely locked on Velma.

"Well what do we have here Dinky?" Lisa asked very obnoxiously, looking back to her troop of girls, all of who giggled except for Daphne as she snatched one of the flyers out of Velma's hand.

_Don't back down Velma._ Freddy thought to himself as he watched from across the hall.

"It's Dinkley, as you know. It's a flyer for the Coolsville new Paranormal Mystery Club." Velma replied. _That-a-girl! _Freddy thought.

"Dinkey, Dinkley either way it's still a horrible last name." Lisa said rolling her eyes.

"Lisa!" Daphne said through gritted teeth but Lisa paid her no never mind.

"Our next meeting is tomorrow. You should come." Fred said trying to distract her attention away from Velma. "Heck you're all welcome to come. It starts at 2:25, right after school." A few of the other girls walked over to Fred and started taking flyers.

"Maybe I will." Lisa said to Freddy. Then she turned to Velma and mouthed the words "As if." Velma just stared back at her, waiting for her to leave.

"Can we go?" Daphne asked, nudging Lisa to leave.

"Sure." Lisa said staring back at Velma with a contemptuous look on her face. She placed the flyer that she had snatched from Velma back on top of the thick pile that Velma was still holding. Then very quickly Lisa pushed down hard, knocking all the flyers from Velma's grip, scattering them across the floor. "Let's go girls" Lisa announced as pushed the door open to the outside. The sudden rush of wind blew the flyers halfway down the hallway.

Velma stood frozen with anger, embarrassment and fear. Daphne yelled. " Lisa! Pick those up!" Coming to Velma's defense.

"Yea okay." Lisa's words laced with sarcasm as pulled her RayBan sunglasses from her Gucci bag and slid them on.

"I'm serious." Daphne said, pointing to the floor and the papers scattered about.

"Look Daphne, if you want to go slumming, that's fine by me. You can stay here help the dork. But I ain't." Lisa asserted. "Daphne when you get done menstruating or whatever causing you to side with her instead of me, then give me a call. Or don't. I really don't care." Velma still remained silent.

"Come on girls, let's go!" She ordered and quickly all the other Fashionistas except Daphne filled out the door, some in silence, some with a giggle or two and a dirty look as they went. Daphne knelt and began picking up the scattered flyers and Fred joined her.

"Velma, you really got to stand up for yourself." Daphne said, still very frustrated with Lisa.

"No Velma you did fine. Lisa is evil. Everyone knows it." Fred said in Velma's defense. Finally Velma snapped out of it and joined them in collecting the flyers.

"Thanks Freddy." Velma added.

"He's right Velma. You did fine." Daphne said changing her tune. "I'm really sorry that Lisa treated you like that."

"Why are you friends with her?" Velma asked.

"I . . . I don't know really." Daphne answered. "I guess it's what my mother would have wanted." Fred just listened to their conversation and remained silent. He could tell that there was a story here that he knew nothing about.

Velma wasn't sure if it was because she was already feeling so vulnerable after her altercation with or if it was something that she had wanted to say for a long time and just didn't have the courage, but she blurted out, "I've missed you."

Daphne relaxed back onto her knee's, looking into Velma's eyes. "Oh Velma, I've missed you too!" Then Daphne sat down her paper stack and crawled across the floor to Velma on her knees and gave her a long hug that Velma returned intensely. Even Freddy could feel his eyes tearing up as he watched the two.

When they finally released from their embrace, in unison they both said, "I'm sorry." Daphne giggled and Velma snorted pushing her glasses back up onto her nose.

"How about we just forget anything that we may be sorry about and pick up right where we left off?" Daphne proposed.

"I'd like that." Velma said.

After a brief moment, they both realized that Freddy had collected almost all the papers. They both apologized and began scrambling to help him.

"So I guess this means that you'll be coming to our meeting tomorrow?" Fred threw out there.

"Um sure, if Velma wants me to." Daphne said.

"I'd love it" answered Velma.

"Cool. Well it sounds like y'all have some catching up to do, so you can go ahead and take off. I think I can handle all these people." Fred said point around the deserted hallway.

"No. I told you that I'd stay until three o'clock and I always keep my word." Velma said.

"Okay but you don't have to." Fred said.

"I could stay too if that's okay with you." Daphne said to Velma.

"I'd love it." Velma answered again.

**:::::2:57 PM:::::**

At 2:57 Shaggy was the last student coming to exit the building. He'd been hiding in the second floor boys bathroom since school let out, hoping to throw Mark and crew off his trail. Shaggy had decided that as soon as he left school, he'd walk in the opposite direction and then circle back. His daily walk home was already a really long one, about two miles. The loop that he'd plotted today would at minimum double that.

As Shaggy approached the school's exit he saw three students hovering around the front door. He recognized them for seeing them around school but knew none of their names. One, the blonde haired guy, Shaggy had just spoke to briefly a few weeks back in Principle Skimmers office.

All three were watching him as he approached; Shaggy could tell that they wanted to talk to him so he broke the silence first, "Hey snazzy ascot guy, what happened to that groovy neck accessory you were wearing?" Shaggy asked, referencing back to their prior conversation.

Freddy smiled, "Yea, I rarely wear that." He could feel his cheeks turn pink slightly. "You're Norville Rogers right?" Freddy asked him.

"Technically yes, but no one calls me that. Everyone calls me Shaggy."

"I like the name Shaggy. It sounds fun." Velma added.

"Well Shaggy, I'm Fred…um Freddy Jones; this is Velma Dinkley and Daphne Blake. We're starting the Coolsville High Paranormal Mystery Club and we'd like for you to join." Fred said handing Shaggy a flyer.

"Paranormal Mystery Club? I dunno know man. It sounds like you guys are going to be into some pretty spooky stuff. I'm not sure that's my bag." Shaggy said trying to hand the flyer bag to Freddy, who didn't take it.

"I promise it's going to be a good time. Our next meeting is tomorrow right after school. Why don't you come check it out before passing judgment on it?" Freddy asked.

"Like I'm not sure. . . Is there going to be snacks and refreshments?" Shaggy asked. He was always down for food.

"Um sure there can be." Freddy said.

"Yea, we can bring something." Velma added.

"I still dunno. I'll think it over and maybe I'll come out tomorrow." Shaggy said folding up the flyer and stuffing it in his pocket.

"Cool. Well we hope to see you there." Freddy said, clearing the way to let Shaggy pass.

"Later." Shaggy said as he exited the building.

Shaggy hadn't made it two steps when he heard a familiar voice to his right. "Yo, Shaggy, where you going?" It was Doogie. He'd been standing to the right of the entrance just out of sight.

Shaggy's heart sank. He'd barely made it out the door and already been caught. "Like man, leave me alone." He told Doogie.

"Oh but we can't do that" came the voice of Mark Dixon, from Shaggy's left. "There are consequences and repercussions for ones actions."

Shaggy turned to run but saw Tommy coming straight at him. He'd been hiding between the parked school buses. Shaggy was trapped and he knew it. "So y'all just going to jump me right here, on school grounds?"

"Nope, we're going to take a walk." Mark said as Doogie grabbed by the arm and began leading towards the street. I think the church parking lot across the street will do just fine."

"You should've listened Shaggy but I'm so glad that you didn't." Tommy told him.

**:::::3:00 HIGH:::::**

Well it's three o'clock and I'm pretty sure that everyone is gone except for us." Freddy said, stuffing the undistributed flyers into his back pack.

"Yea, I hope that we get a decent turn out tomorrow." Velma said.

"I'll call you tonight to go over the last minute details." Freddy said to Velma.

_You go Velma!_ Daphne thought but she kept it to herself.

"Cool and I'll bake some cookies for tomorrow." Velma added.

"Awesome." Freddy said.

As they opened the doors to leave the school, Freddy yelled "HEY STOP THAT!" and took off running. It took Velma a second to see what was going on. Across the street from the school, there were three boys, beating up that guy Shaggy, who they'd just met. The two biggest guys were holding him still while the littlest guy was punching him in the face over and over.

"LET HIM GO!" Velma yelled as she began to run after Freddy. Daphne followed her, screaming for them to stop also.

When Freddy got across the street he dropped his back to the ground, stopping just feet away from Shaggy's attackers. "Let him go now!" Freddy commanded.

"What'cha gonna do jock, tell your Daddy?" The littlest one asked, taking a small break from punching Shaggy.

"Yea man, this ain't none of your business. Just go on home." Mark said to Freddy, still holding Shaggy's arm. Doogie remained silent.

"I'm making it my business" Freddy said as the girls caught up to him. "Let him go, now. I won't say it again." Freddy demanded, never taking his eyes off of Mark. He'd seen these three around and knew they were nothing but trouble but that didn't scare Freddy. Even at three on one Freddy was confident that he could handle all three.

"Screw you" said Tommy.

Lightning quick, Freddy lashed out, punching Doogie the biggest of the three (the only one bigger than himself) square in the face. Doogie never had time to react. There was a sickening crunching sound as Freddy's fist mashed Doogie's nose. Doogie fell like a tree falling in the forest, landing flat-backed on the concrete behind. A massive amount of blood gushed from his nose, instantly covering his mouth and drenching the collar of his shirt.

Tommy leaped at Freddy, throwing a right hook, which Freddy easily evaded as he grabbed Tommy, scooping him up in a fireman's carry and slammed him on the ground like he's was no more than a bag of flower. Daphne and Velma watched on in disbelief.

Freddy then stepped over Tommy, who was gasping for air, looked at Mark and said. "I told you that I wouldn't ask again!" Mark was frozen for a second. Then he took off running in the opposite direction, letting go of Shaggy who crumpled to the ground face first. Freddy dropped to his knees catching Shaggy's face before it collided with the pavement. Slowly he turned him over and gently laid him on the ground. Mark's cronies collected their defeated selves enough to take off running in the same direction that Mark had gone. The girls quickly joined Freddy on the ground kneeling around Shaggy.

"He needs medical attention. I'll get an ambulance." Daphne said.

"No don't." Shaggy said.

"You're hurt really bad man." Fred said.

"I've been worse." Shaggy with a bloody grin. "We have no insurance and no money to pay for an ER trip. Just give me a moment and I'll walk home. I promise I'll be okay." He explained.

"I'll walk you home." Velma said reaching for his hand.

"We all will." Freddy told him.

"Thank you guys but I'll be okay . . ." Shaggy started but Daphne cut him off.

"No we insist."

As Shaggy laid there waiting for the stars to disappear from his vision, he wasn't sure what was worse, the beating he just took or knowing that now these three rich kids were going to see the dilapidated shack of a trailer where he lived. He just hoped that his Dad wasn't tanked or home when they got there.

**BLOATMAN'S CORNER: Thank you guys and gals sooooooo much for reading and leaving all the wonderful reviews for this story. I really like the way it is turning out. I've had a lot going on at work which is why there was a delay in update. Sorry about that. I'll try to get the next post up quicker!**


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Scooby Doo or any associated characters. The author has received no compensation for this story. It is purely a work of Fan Fiction. Please don't sue!**

**ALL STAR SCOOBY DOO**

**Chapter 6 – Join the Club**

**:::::The Roger's Residence:::::**

_Gosh Momma, do you always have to wear that Mumu?_ Shaggy thought to himself as he looked and saw his mother off in the distance. Freddy, Velma and Daphne had walked him all the way home, despite his best efforts to dissuade them. Orlean Rogers was sitting on the front porch when the four teens came strolling up the drive. The moment she laid eyes on Shaggy's bruised and bloodied face, she came running, screaming hysterics. Shaggy tried to calm her down but it wasn't until Velma explained what happened that she seemed to gain some small control over her emotions. She grabbed Freddy by the cheeks, pulled him down to her and planted a big kiss on his forehead. "My babies' savior!" She declared. Freddy's cheeks turned three shades of red as did Shaggys' too.

"Well since y'all done walked him all the way out here and seeing as how it's getting late, why don't y'all come inside and get yourselves some dinner." Orlean said.

"Momma it's getting late." Shaggy protested, he'd been embarrassed enough for them to see his family's run down property, then to see the exterior of their single wide trailer, then to see his Momma in curlers, house slippers and her mumu. The last thing that he wanted was them coming in to see the inside of their home. His Momma was a great loving mother but she wasn't the world's best house keeper.

"Don't be rude. I didn't raise a rude child." His Momma scolded. "Besides, after dinner you can use that van of yours and give them a ride home." Shaggy didn't say anything aloud, but on the inside he was jumping for joy. Shaggy had this old beat up, 1963 Ford Ecoline Full Conversion Van. He very rarely got to drive it because of the cost of gas, mixed with his lack of funds, but that didn't deter his love for it. That van was the one thing in the world that he could say was his; Well that and of course Scooby Doo, his faithful companion.

As they approached the trailer, from the far end of their property, bounding over the hill, came Scooby Doo. When Scooby laid eyes on Shaggy, he gave two thunderous barks, and the brown and spotted Great Dane raced straight for Shaggy. "Whoa boy. Like whoa Scooby Doo, slow down man!" Shaggy yelled but it was no use. Scooby who weighed more than Shaggy, barreled into him at full speed, knocking Shaggy to the ground. "Alright dude, alright." Shaggy said as he tried to push Scooby to keep him from licking his face.

"What beautiful dog." Daphne said, staring at Scooby in awe.

"Beautiful?" Fred asked. "Looks more like a bear to me than a dog." Fred added jokingly.

"Yea he's big alright, he's the biggest chicken you'll ever meet." Explained Shaggy's Mom.

"Momma, don't you say that about Scooby Doo." Shaggy said sitting up to pet Scooby. "You're no chicken. Ain't that right? Besides, Scooby's a lover not a fighter."

Velma kneeled down on the ground next to Shaggy, "Hello Scooby Doo, I'm Velma." Velma extended her right hand to let Scooby smell it. He took one quick whiff and then placed his paw in her hand. "Awe, what a smart puppy" she said as she began to pet him.

"I taught him that." Shaggy said with pride.

"Shaggy when you get done rolling around on the ground with that dog of yours, show your friends inside. I'm gonna start fixing supper."

"Okay Momma."

Shaggy was just finishing his fourth plate of spaghetti when he realized that the three other teens, sitting around the table, were all staring him with their mouths agape. "Like what?" Shaggy asked.

"Dude you just ate four huge plates of spaghetti" Freddy said.

"My baby has always had a healthy appetite." Orlean said.

"How do you stay so skinny?" Velma asked.

"I dunno. High metabolism I guess" answered Shaggy.

"Wow" is all the Daphne could muster.

"Shaggy if you're done eating, you can go ahead and run your friends home." Orlean said.

"Okay Momma." Shaggy responded.

Freddy and Velma stood and grabbed their plates to begin cleaning up after themselves, "No, you kids just that's all right, just leave them there on the table. I'll take care of that." Orlean said.

"Are you sure?" Velma asked.

"Yea, I'm sure. Besides Shaggy's Daddy will be home soon and I'm sure that he'll be really tired after a long day of work. Probably be best if y'all weren't here when he got home. Ya know so he didn't feel like he'd have to entertain or what have you."

Shaggy took the queue, "Alright guys, let's go."

"Well thank you very much for dinner Mrs. Rogers." Freddy said.

"Yea it was really delicious." Daphne added.

"Anytime. And thank you kids for helping out my Shaggy."

"Anytime," Freddy and Velma responded in unison.

Freddy, Velma and Daphne all followed Shaggy and Scooby Doo out the Roger's barn. "I'm sorry that y'all got roped into all of this. I hope you didn't something else to do, that I caused you to miss." Shaggy apologized as they all entered the barn.

"No problems at all." Freddy said.

"Yea, aside from you getting jumped, I've had a really nice time." Daphne said.

"Me too" added Velma. Shaggy looked at them like he didn't believe them.

"Well anyways, here's my van." Shaggy said as he pulled a dust-covered car cover off.

"What a groovy old van." Velma said.

"Hey now, don't make fun. I know she ain't much to look at but she's mine." Shaggy said defensively.

"No I really like her." Velma said with sincerety.

"Really?" Shaggy asked.

"Really." Velma answered.

"Yea it's really cool Shaggy." Freddy said.

"Well thank you." Shaggy said. "Do you guys mind if Scooby rides along with us?"

"Fine by me." Daphne said.

"Cool. Well climb in." Shaggy said and the gang all piled into his van to go home.

**BLOATMAN'S CORNER:** Guys and Gals, I apologize about the long delay between the last posting and this one. I had some technical difficulties that kept me from posting and updating. But now that's all been fixed and I'll be able to return to a more consistent posting schedule.

As always, THANK YOU FOR READING! Please leave a review! - Bloatman


End file.
